La Marioneta de Victoria
by Tia Wolf
Summary: Porque creí que era lo primero en su mundo, y no era más que una marioneta para cumplir sus deseos.


**Diclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y su saga. La trama es mía, aunque pueda acercarse al original.

**Palabra Clave**: Marioneta

**Claim:** Riley / Victoria

**Summary:** Porque creí que era lo primero en su mundo, y no era más que una marioneta para cumplir sus deseos.

**Nota: **Participa en el reto _"Palabras para el Recuerdo"_ del foro LOL.

* * *

_**La Marioneta de Victoria.**_

Hoy era una noche como cualquier otra, salía de un Bar en Seattle con dirección a mi casa. Ese había sido un día normal, me había levantado con una resaca de los mil demonios después de dormir hasta las siete de la tarde, había decidido reunirme con unos amigos a ver un partido de futbol, aquello terminó como siempre en algún Bar del barrio bajo en Seattle coqueteando con alguna prostituta. Nada fuera de lo común. Mientras me dirigía a mi casa tambaleándome de un lado a otro intentando no chocar con alguien, vi a una hermosa pelirroja en la esquina del callejón, movía su mano en dirección a mí y su mirada me cautivo, comencé a caminar hacía ella sin saber por qué lo hacía, quedé prendado de sus ojos felinos, me sedujo arrastrándome hasta el fondo del callejón. La seguía hipnotizado por su belleza, entramos a un sótano y mi mente comenzó a maquinar las perversiones más grandes para practicar junto a ella, me excitaba con sus besos, sus manos me acariciaban y mi piel se erizaba bajo su gélido tacto, comenzó a lamer mi cuello sensualmente y me estimuló al punto que desgarré sus ropas, ella me sonrió para luego enterrar sus dientes en mi cuello, sentí como la sangre ardiente brotaba por la herida, caí en la agonía. Lo próximo que recuerdo es haber pisado el infierno y transitar por el para luego volver a la tierra. El ardor recorría mi cuerpo y sentí la sed por primera vez, me encontraba desesperado, angustiado cual drogadicto anhela su heroína, deseaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa beber sangre. Ella cazó por mí y me trajo a un humano, su sangre era exquisitamente dulce, lo sorbí por completo. El brebaje acallaba mis deseos por unas cuantas horas, pero luego el ardor volvía con fuerza, estuve así al menos los tres primeros meses, desesperado mientras ella me intentaba explicar las leyes básicas para sobrevivir.

─ _Riley ponme atención, contrólate es lo primero que debes hacer, no puedes entender algo si sigues así ─ _Me decía con su hermosa voz cantarina.

─ _No debes salir al sol te quemarás, ya he visto como estallan algunos de los nuestros, por lo tanto debes siempre cazar de noche. Por ahora al menos. Cuando caces hazlo con cuidado, no debes ser visto por nadie, además debes cazar personas que no hagan falta como vagabundos, prostitutas o cualquier indigente, si se mueren será un beneficio finalmente para su familia y nadie lo notará. Y por último ámame como a nadie haz amado. _

Sus palabras calaban hondo en mi corazón, Victoria se convirtió en mi amante, la mujer por la que viviría mi iniciación una y mil veces si fuera necesario, siempre que fuese su boca la que me envenenara. Me juró amor eterno, me dijo que éramos el uno para el otro, que fuimos creados para vivir juntos y que nadie en el mundo nos separaría jamás, no si nos cuidábamos.

Luego de unas semanas me habló de un pequeño problema que tendríamos y para el cuál necesitaríamos algo de ayuda extra. Seattle le pertenecía a otro clan, creo que se llamaban Cullen o algo parecido, y la forma de identificarlos era porque sus ojos no eran rojos como los míos, eran dorados (según ella el color variaba según las capacidades). Ellos tenían un lector de mentes, si te conocía oía tu voz mental a kilómetros de distancia, además tenían una chica que leía el futuro, siempre y cuando las decisiones no cambiaran ya que eso generaba un nuevo futuro y no se qué más, pero debíamos tener aliados urgente, para poder enfrentarlos.

Fue allí donde entré yo, debía buscar nuevos integrantes para nuestro clan. Debía buscar gente inmunda, pero que sintiera que eran especiales porque quizás al transformarlos tendrían algún poder como aquellos Cullen.

Cada noche me iba de caza en busca de nuevos perdedores, los llevaba ante su presencia como ofrenda para demostrar mi devoción y ella los transformaba. Creo que llevé más de una veintena de personas, al principio se mataban entre sí, hasta que logré controlarlos si es que se puede decir así. No eran muy recatados al cazar, dominados por sus instintos arrasaban con lo que tuvieran en frente y dieron bastantes primeras planas a los periódicos con asesinatos sin sentido. Ya no había tiempo, teníamos que luchar antes que se tornara complicado.

Yo la visitaba cada tanto para sentir su cuerpo sobre mí, sus besos ardían en mi boca, en mi pecho, en mis brazos, en mi cuerpo. Era una gata no solo para atacar, sino también lo era en la cama. Victoria inspiraba en mi deseos y fantasías que no creí que existieran, y las cumplíamos a cabalidad, lo hacíamos en medio del bosque a la luz de la luna o sobre el tejado de algún edificio. Nos satisfacíamos así sin más, entre nosotros no habían pudores, ni malos ratos. Solo había deseo y lujuria que satisfacer, y nos entregábamos a cumplir la tarea.

El día de la guerra llegó sin aviso, nos llevo lejos de Seattle y me dejó a cargo. Ella iría por otros para que nos ayudaran.

La guerra inició en el claro que estaba ubicado entre Forks, una pequeña ciudad cercana a Seattle y nuestra ciudad. Explicarles a los demás que no nos quemábamos al sol y que lo que hacíamos era relucir, fue mi primera batalla, luego vino el enseñarles a pelear unidos, y luego enfrentarnos a ellos. ¿El trofeo? Matar a su mascota, tenían a una humana de dulce sangre como premio para el vencedor.

Mi gente luchó con determinación, afectó a algunos lobos que pelearon con ellos, pero a los Cullen no les hicieron daño alguno, como si no los tocaran. En cambio vi como caían uno tras otro mis compañeros, mis neófitos. Antes de morir preferí salir corriendo en busca de ella, para defenderla en caso de que lo necesitara.

Ahí la encontré luchando contra un vampiro de ojos dorados y cabellera cobriza. A pesar de que veía como intentaba golpearlo, no le causaba ningún rasguño. Ella perdía y lo entendía perfectamente, me abalancé sobre él para arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza y que liberara a mi amada; pero su voz me detuvo.

─ _Riley ¿por qué quieres defender a alguien que no te ama?_

─ _Claro que me ama, díselo Victoria _

─ _Por supuesto que te amo Riley. _

─ _Claro que no te ama, te haz preguntado acaso ¿por qué necesita matar a Bella, mi novia?_

Las preguntas lo confundían, pero seguía creyendo en el amor que Victoria le había prometido.

─ _Porque ustedes quieren nuestra ciudad._

─ _Que iluso eres, Victoria los trajo aquí para matar a Bella, vengando a su verdadero amor, James, ese es su objetivo._

─ _Vick, dile que es mentira, que nada de lo dice es cierto._

Ella solo me miró, no musitó palabras y comprendí que había llegado el final de mi existencia.

Un gran perro saltó sobre mi espalda parándose entre Edward y yo, sus ojos irritados me decían que moriría, yo solo pedía que fuera rápido.

─ _Te lo dije Riley, ella te usó como una marioneta y tú te enamoraste como un niño pequeño, lamento que te haya mentido tan descaradamente, pero aunque quisiera ayudarte debes morir ahora._

Los dientes del lobo atravesaron su cabeza, arrancándola de su tronco, para luego desmembrar cada extremidad antes de prenderle fuego.

La que vino fue Victoria fue sencillo despedazarla pues la odiaba, la lancé a la hoguera junto a su amado y el olor dulzón del humo me cubrieron por completo.

Por fin Bella podría dormir en paz, sin pensar en aquella pelirroja que hoy desaparecía de nuestras vidas. Si los Vulturi venían por ella, la transformaríamos inmediatamente, así que por fin podríamos ser felices por la eternidad.

* * *

_No es una de mis historias favoritas, el poco tiempo y el estudiar para los exámenes en la Universidad me tienen con poca inspiración. Pero me gustó cambiar a quien narra la historia y escribir con otros personajes… **Besos y espero sus reviews con ansias.**_


End file.
